


Untitled (42)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [42]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Rose wasn't his to keep.





	Untitled (42)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _serenity_. 
> 
> I don’t know which Doctor this is written for: any of Nine through Twelve would fit the bill… I had Nine in mind when I started, and Ten in “Journey’s End” when I finished. May your muses be your guide.

* * *

He had been broken, chasing oblivion, when she had blundered into his life. From the moment she had taken his hand, her light had begun to mend his soul, and restore his will to live.

Rose wasn’t perfect. She was infuriating, opinionated, and willful. But she was also compassionate, kind, and brave. When she offered him her cheeky smile, he gave himself permission to smile back, and when he held her in his arms, he felt a serenity he knew he’d never deserve.

She made him better, but she wasn’t his to keep. The universe would never be so kind.

* * *

 


End file.
